Haunted Hearts
DespairBreaker |date = |website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) Official Twitter |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = DespairBreaker |writer = DespairBreaker |artist = DespairBreaker}} Haunted Hearts is a Deltarune/Undertale AU ask comic about Frisk and Chara erasing their world after many years of saving and resetting. Their last run was genocide. They both then leave the erased world to go and haunt Kris, wanting to save them. The two worlds are not the same as Undertale or Deltarune, thus rules and logic are slightly different from the canon games. Anything that happens in the future of Deltarune will not directly impact Haunted Hearts. Characters Undertale Characters |#E45F5D}} ] Frisk's character reference sheet Other names: Sticks, Haunted!Frisk Frisk is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month younger than Chara and their true age from the times resetting is unknown. They don't express much and seem to be apathetic but they can still feel emotions and are trying their best to help Chara and Kris. They're trying to get over the fear of risk since they no longer have their star power. Since they only recently became a buttercup ghost, they do not have strong control over their flowers compared to Chara. They can only touch and interact with physical objects with flowers. * They are left-handed * Frisk speaks in all lowercase, unless if the word is important/stressed then it will start with a capital letter or be all capitalized. They use the font NSimSun. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * Their star power is and grants the power to save and reset. Its formal name is Star of Determination but is most commonly referred to as "Star". Is Frisk can no longer use it due to being a ghost. * Is from the , now resides in the . * First appearance: Prologue page 1 |#DC3D3B}} ] Chara's character reference sheet Is pronounced Care-ah Dreamer Other names: Buttercups, Haunted!Chara Chara Dreamirr is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month older than Frisk and their true age from being a ghost and the resetting is unknown. They are very emotional, expressive, and cares deeply about others to the point that they would risk their lives to save others. Being a buttercup ghost, they can shoot flowers as projectiles and can grow flowers in soil. They can only touch and move physical objects with flowers. Compared to Frisk, Chara's control over the flowers are stronger due to them being a ghost for much longer. * They are right-handed * Chara speaks with all words starting with a capital letter, unless if the word is important/stressed then the word will be all capitalized. When whispering they will speak in lowercased words. They use the font MingLi-Ext B. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * Their star power is and has the power to create simple objects. All objects will have a purple tint. Its formal name is Star of Generosity. Chara can no longer use it due to being a ghost. * Is from the , now resides in the . * First appearance: Prologue page 1 ---- Deltarune Characters |#C82B58}} ] Kris' character reference sheet Drimar is pronounced like Dreamer Other names: Haunted!Kris Kris Drimar is a 17-year-old non-binary human who deals with many issues. They are quiet and would rather avoid most situations rather than confronting them. Kris used to be quite a prankster but seems to have lost the drive to do so. * They are ambidextrous * Kris speaks with proper capitalization except for some important/stressed words, which would either start with a capital letter or be all capitalized. They use the font MingLi-Ext B. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * They have a that sometimes shines like a rainbow. Its powers are unknown at the moment. It's been dubbed the name the Star's Light of ??? but is most commonly referred to as "Light" * Resides in the . * First appearance: ??? Other names: Haunted!Toriel, Ms.Drimar tba Al is pronounced like the beginning of Alphys Other names: Haunted!Alphys, Mrs.Al tba Suzan's character reference sheet Other names: Haunted!Susie tba Other names: Haunted!Noelle tba Tiem is pronounced like Team Other names: Haunted!Temmie tba Other names: Haunted!Egg tba Other names: Haunted!MonsterKid tba Other names: Haunted!Berdly tba Other names: Haunted!Catti tba Other names: Haunted!Jockington tba ---- Added Characters Unknown at the moment Terminology ] Star-shaped light that humans wield. They come in many different colors and give different powers. At the moment it's unknown how it works or why it seems only humans have it (At least the Haunted!Crew). One thing for sure that they all have in common is that they all have an appearance like fire and is quite powerful. ' :' A trait gained from violent actions. The way it affects the host is unknown. The amount gained can be seen as numbers (for example Lv.10 / LOVE 10). Note: any time love is mentioned, "love" and "Love" refers to the affectionate kind. '''LOVE' refers to this definition'' Locations Worlds A world similar to Undertale. After so many resets, it was eventually erased. will be added as more info is shown A world similar to Deltarune. will be added as more info is shown Added Worlds Unknown at the moment Dreams Unknown at the moment Story “we heard a and followed them into a ' ' We then realized that the person who cried was " |-|Beginning to Most Recent = * Read all in chronological order * Most Recent Pages * Master Post |#F9D157}} * Series Cover ---- * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 - Chapter 1: Lucid Dreams= |#DAFFFF}} * Chapter 1 Cover ---- *Page 19 *Page 20 *Page 21 *Page 22 *Page 23 *Page 24 *Page 25 *Page 26 *Page 27 *Page 28 *Page 29 *Page 30 *Page 31 *Page 32 }} Gallery |-|Artworks = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_First_Artwork.png|First artwork ever created for Haunted Hearts (By DespairBreaker) hh_heart-logo.png|Heart logo of Haunted Hearts Version 1 (By DespairBreaker) Hh_heart-logoV2.png|Heart logo of Haunted Hearts Version 2 (By DespairBreaker, changed on November 28,2019/Release of Page 25) OLD_cover_chap_1.png|OLD cover of chapter 1 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Artwork_RainbowStrings.png|"on the count of three, We Will Save Them" (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts-Blaze-Bursts.png|Blaze Bursts, Flowing Like Streams (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_memento_mori.png|Memento Mori - Remember that you will die (By DespairBreaker) |-|Reference Sheets = |#F9D157}} ---- Hh_chara_ref.png|Chara Dreamirr reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) Hh_frisk_ref.png|Frisk reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) Hh_ref_kris.png|Kris Drimar reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Suzan_Ref.png|Suzan reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) |-|Teasers = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_Prologue_Teaser.png|Prologue's Teaser (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser5.png|Chapter 1 countdown:5 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser4.png|Chapter 1 countdown:4 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser3.png|Chapter 1 countdown:3 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser2.png|Chapter 1 countdown:2 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser1.png|Chapter 1 countdown:1 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Ch1_ReleaseDate.png|Chapter 1's Teaser (By DespairBreaker) |-|Concept Art = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_Suzan_ConceptArt.png|Suzan (Haunted!Susie) Concpet Art (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_ConceptArt_CharacterBunch.png|Concept Art Character Bunch (By DespairBreaker) |-|Fan Art = |#F9D157}} ---- Berfore submitting fan art, please ask permission if you are not the owner. Credit and link to the original post is needed even if you are the owner. Artworks here that lacks credit and/or link to the original will be removed. Hauntedhearts_sunglassesdoggo_frisk-fanart.png|Frisk Fanart (By Sunglassesdoggo) |-|Videos = |#F9D157}} ---- ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Cover Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Fallen Again Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Proceed Undertale Deltarune AU Hauntedheartsau sticks leekspin.mp4 ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Will You Remember Animation Meme ◤CUTLERY◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge ◤CUTLERY TIMELAPSE◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge ◤EXIT◢ MAP pt. 16 Haunted Hearts Trivia * The author of this AU is also the one who created the Deltarune: Hated By Life Itself MV * The author uses Clip Studio Paint EX to draw pages. However, they recommend getting the PRO version before deciding to buy EX since it's cheaper and has almost the same function as EX but without the animation feature Mentioned in the "What do you use to draw" section of the FAQ * When the AU was being conceptualized, the names "Mending Hearts" and "Haunted Hearts" were both considered. The name "Haunted Hearts" was finally chosen since the word haunted is associated with ghosts and Frisk and Chara haunting Kris is an important part of the story. They also explained that "Hearts" in the title is purposely plural since the title has a double meaning, Frisk and Chara haunting Kris and also how all three are haunted by their past mistakes.Mentioned in Ask #3 on tumblr * It has been confirmed that Frisk and Chara will be in some type of relationship.Mentioned in the FAQ on tumblr * The Dark World that is present in Deltarune may or may not exist at all in Haunted Hearts Stated in Ask #1 on tumblr * It is known for the comic's blog title to change depending on what is going on in the comic * Many posts on the blog contains a secret message or a continuation of the dialogue shown in the URL. For example, in the artwork Memento Mori, it has dialogue about how Chara and Frisk is not immortal, ending with the last dialogue line in the URL which is "so let's try to live it to the fullest" References Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Deltarune AUs